Out & Open
by strong man
Summary: This is the sequel to "Cover Up The Facts", this is going to be all about Fagin and his relationship with Winston, featuring Dodger and his two boyfriend's of course, but helping their master isn't the only challenge. Alberto and Tito get closer which is quite obvious at this point. Will, we finally see Roscoe and Desoto reform after learning the hard way. I listen to my furries.


_**This is the new story of Oliver Company**_

**_Description: In case you forgotten what's going on, _**Fagin and Winston are dating, Fagin finds a new dog named Alberto which Tito hopelessly falls in love with, the gang longed to live at the Foxworthy Residence; Dodger, Einstein, and Francis are a three-way couple.

**Pairings**: Dodger/Einstein/Francis, Tito/Alberto, Fagin/Winston, Georgette/Rita **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_** K

Jenny was practicing her piano lessons while Winston in the kitchen, sweeping up after Oliver and Georgette made a mess. He hummed a song and thought about Fagin though he shouldn't be while working. He stopped for a moment and thought of something to get his mind off of his man. "Maybe some music? He walked to the radio, turned it on and selected a station then continued to sweep. The sweet sound swiped through his ears like wind, he got under the table and went in circles until a certain took over his entire body. His mood magically changed "No, I must stay focused" He repeated those words in his head, but "this was his very first relationship in years after his wife had died so how can he not think about it? Furthermore, he kept sweeping then switched to mopping, he dunked the head into the water then poured in soap. He tried his best to done quicker cause it would mean finishing preparing. In the living room, his adopted daughter was preparing a brand new piece; it was a love song for his father Fagin's wedding. Oliver looked at the poodle "Georgette, what's a wedding? He asked, not knowing of the tradition.

"What!" she was shocked but explained in a calmly matter "A wedding is a special bond between people of equal genders, they seal their connection with commitment. "Oh," he looked down and now was curious about that word "What is a commitment? He asked. She keeps forgetting that Oliver was abandoned, so he took a deep breath "I'll give you an example, me and Rita" She lowered her head towards him then back up again. "We have so much chemistry together; we're both sassy, wanting to be perfect all the time and like to look good all the time. "I-I guess that makes sense? He said, agreeing with her enthusiasm. See, but that's not the only one. "There's more? He asked. 'More then you can imagine, some strange, weird and even bizarre" she goes down the list of all things possible in regards to tradition. The two continued this conversation until he got the gest of it.

Jenny's song title is going to be called something that ties in with the setting and what it means to have a family again. 'Wow, this is going to be harder then I thought though I had not written a song about my feelings before" she rubbed her chin "or have I? She reminisced on that time when she adopted Oliver then noticed the meaning of a love song. "Maybe I can write a song about my future family," She said to herself, and the pets walked beside her as part of their support. She began to play, but she does not know how to start "Hmm, I could use some help from Winston" she sighed in disappointment, 'but he's probably busy getting ready for his date. "Oh, I could spare a few minutes" Jenny saw her biological father standing at the entrance, leaning on it while his arms were crossed and smiled.

"Winston, you know any good love songs" The man walked in and laid a hand on the grand piano "I may know some, and you can call me father if you like" She sat down beside her after Georgette remove herself from the spot. "Sorry Winsto-I mean father" She rewinds her words. "It's fine Jenny, now you needed help with writing a song? Yes, it's going to be a wedding song" Winston smiled and blushed. "Sweetie, that's very complicated talent," He said, doubting that she was on the type of yet. "Ohhh please let me write for your wedding, I wanna do my part, after all, I was the one who introduced you to Fagin" She begged and made an unbearable point. He had to admit that she had him beat and should probably thank her. "Anyway" He cracked his knuckles and his back then out his fingers on the correct keys "let us get started" Jenny smiled and joined in. "Before we begin, how did you know that I wanted to perform at your wedding?

She looked at him. "I-" he rubbed the back of his head "I was kinda eavesdropping while mopping and sweeping" He felt nervous about her reaction, but she just laughed "That is all right, you are the one getting married, not me" She giggled. "You are right, and maybe someday, you will find somebody," He said with playing with her hair. After that touching heart to heart chat, Winston started to teach her; he added singing to the mix cause he used to be a star in his youth. Jenny just watched, trying to match his pattern. At the boathouse, Fagin was steadily phasing himself with his hands behind his back and displayed a sad look. "Damn, my first date is coming, and all I have is this old jacket" He gripping it right and showed his agony. Einstein and his primary boyfriend walked up to him as Fagin fell to his knees like he had failed an important quest. Einstein's head fell flat, predicting the emotion he was currently experiencing. Einstein heard his lover's soft sorrow and leaned in for support while the terroir nuzzled under his chin. Both dogs knew that they wanted a luxurious lifestyle; all of them do in fact. "Pesst" Dodger turned his head to see his other boyfriend calling him to come with him. Francis walked up the stairs while Dodger seemed curious, but he seemed like he was motioning him to follow, judging by his body language, so he turned back to the Great Dane who asked him what was wrong. "I think Francis wants to see us," He said. Einstein didn't like leaving people in a depressed state especially Fagin as displayed his action before where he gives him one of his dog treats and a lick with his long tongue, but he was keen on coming up with a plan, so he had no choice, but to go with him.

Francis was looking up at the sunset when he noticed steps behind him, but didn't turn around. Dodger and his boyfriend sat on each side without saying anything as all three were silent until Einstein spoke out of justice " So, what do we do to make this perfect? Yeah, this may be the most important day of his life, we cannot let him down" Dodger said after. That is accurate; we will make no flaws as we did with Sykes" The French bulldog said with his eyes closed. Dodger scooted a little closer to him and nuzzled his squishable cheeks "I hate to say this, but we could possibly need help from Roscoe and DeSoto" He said after bottling up his hatred. "What" the Dane with into shock "didn't they both die? "I suspect that they miraculously survived. Einstein was showing his redeeming of his stupidity, but still lacks half a brain.

_**You guys are doing good, you still with me cause I am starting off with the resurrection of the two Dobermans. Don't you think that Fagin rightfully deserves a rich guy like Winston? The very first thing that came to my mind was Cinderella**_.


End file.
